1. Technical Field
The application relates generally to image processing, and, more particularly, to background rendering of images.
2. Background
Image processing can be a computational expensive task that may consume limited hardware resources. Typically, image processing includes the rendering of both a foreground and background of an image. Conventional image processing uses a rendering engine that executes a software application to generate pixel data for the foreground and the background of the images, thereby creating images for display. The foreground of an image is usually a more complex creation in comparison to the background. For example, the background may be as simple as a solid color. However, background rendering can consume limited processing bandwidth of the rendering engine. Such bandwidth could be better used for rendering the more complex foreground parts of the image.
A typical implementation of a rendering engine uses a back to front rendering, where the background color of a window is processed first using a very fast two dimensional (2D) clear engine. However, a rendering engine based on a front to back rendering implementation generally achieves better anti-aliasing results. With this latter implementation, the background is processed with the slower, normal three dimensional (3D) rendering path used for processing the foreground.